Marley
As the shadow of sora marley was made to posess his ability but this is not truly true. She apears in Kingdom hearts Chronicles . Creation About the time of Kingdom hearts 365 days diz was studying Sora's body then figured out Roxas, Xion, Namine and the Kingdom key were all in charge of Sora's well being. Further noticing that Sora's shadow was in use due to there being no light in the pod.. He then took samples of sora then digitized his shadow he then carvrd the shadow into a human girl. Apearance As she was carved she kept the blue eyes only alot bigger than sora's (and a little lighter). She had golden blond hair which was very long covering her left eye she also sported kari's dress from kh 2 but red and no zippers. She also has a few freckles but not that much. Her shoes mocks sora's from kh 1 but pink and 3 zippers. She also has a hood on the back of her shirt. Marley's life ---- While diz was finishing up marley he created a digital town to put her in so he digitized he and loaded her in. Her town looked much like twighlight town but with the Underground Concourse having trains in it , more trains in general, and the place has a less cramped feeling then twighlight town. Marley lives in a mansion with her 18 sisters and tries to get along. Whatever marley does seemed to annoy some body so she ussally stayed a good distance away from people. She sets off for the clock tower one day and hears inside her head Something bad is going to happen run away!. She ignored this then went to be with her family if something terrible really did happen. She told her family what she heard and her mother only told her to go to dr. bobinhead. ---- As she heads to the doctor she hears a shriek from her sister. She then rushes to her aid but only a pool of blood is left NO! YOU MONSTER! she screams as she looks a man in a black coat with blue hair, holding a strange weapon in his right hand (saix using the claymore). As she starts to charge at them she starts to hear her other family members reducing their shrieks to a last wiish in seconds. 13 men and one girl in black coat stare at her. OH NO I GOTTA' RUN! She thought as she started to panic and run off. Then a man with messed up white hair and two lightsabers caught up with marley (xemnas using his etheral blades). She whimpered and started to kick with tears in her eyes. Xemnas picked her up threw her and thrust his blade at Marley. Please no no don't not the face!. Then it cut right through her stomache and some of her chest she then fell on the ground and started to fade away.........TO DARKNESS! ---- As his jaw wide open he stared at the screen just witnessing what happened. M-MY bug meant to show marley fear not totally terrify the girl then get her killed! Diz screamed in rage. Calm down have some more lemonade. Namine said gently. HOW AM I SOPPOUSE TO CALM DOWN WHEN MY HYPOTHESIS FAILED BY A LONG SHOT! he exploding hitting the key board but he saw marley on the screen only as a heartless but it seems she has emotions! As marley wake up in her new body she remarks in her head I can get used to this life! >:) she bragged. Just then her attanae tingled and with her shadow body she disaoeared in the ground and followed the signals she stood up realizing she found her family but her family was utterley emotionless only saying keyblade. She was scared and cominced to run away. I Know I'll make new friends and find out if other places rest beyond the gate to this town. she stammered. The town was now a ghost town only dwelling heartless and nobodies. As Marley was about to leave the gate (the world) she was paused by some force. As diz closes up all hope for Marley he noticed she was leaving the world. He got in a panic. What am I soppouse to do? He thought. So he paused her to make his choice. He needs to deal with Xion but if marley went outside the world she would get deleted he made the world from samples from the realm of nothing. So if he made it real it would be just like twiglight town.He didn't truly give a crud at first but now he wanted to do waht was right. He turned away as he pushed the extract button to the realm of in between. He watched in horror as his world and marley became real right before his eyes. What are the circumstances of the deed I just did?:) He shivered in delight and fear at the same time.Now she was unpaused and for the first time she felt so real. Like she was extracted from something. She went through the gate and she was out. Since she had no gummi ship she was pulled by the closest worlds gravational force. So she was pulled to a dark and scary world As she walked in a sign said the dark society . If I'm going to make friends I better.... WHOOSH! Just missed getting ran over. A man with blond hair came on a motacycle he saw marley he took out a lshadowy keyblade and cominced to fighting her. She jumped on her sword then jumped off so she tried to talk but the only thing that happened is that her attanae twitched a little. She then took out paper and started to write. Hello please don't kill me I've been there done that! Zorua then said Okay well so you can talk to me I'll go to my friend doctor friniuwits. ---- Marley sit there in wait for that man. Then the building she was sitting on it turned to a heartless then a scyscraper. She hit him it scratched her. She clawed the small one. He bit her. She broke his windows. He used a laser beam on her. Her health was low so she broke all his light then jumped to the skyscraped then flushed the toilet then they both fell down. She then lvl.up by 7. Zorua came back with a helmet/micro phone in his hands he fastened it on marley changed some languages and she could speak human language So how old are you are you girl or boy? he asked. I'm a girl thank you and I'm 12! I knew that well do you want to be with me chasing down heartless and other guys. Sure I would... you name is? Zorua. OKAY LET"S GO! Then they went on Zorua's motorcycle which can fly. As they travaled Marley was happy she found a friend. They landed in twilight town then saw a in vestation of shadow and soldeir heatless in the store section. Marley sinked into the ground and went into the building the cashier and the customers looked terrified. She started to clawthem then did a sin it to the ground and upper cut combo. The customers looked releived then went back to shopping. Zorua jumped in from a crack in the ceiling. We have doors you know. marley screamed. Same to you! He replied. They then went on a highway clloud on his motorcycle and marleyrunning below the groun the then encotered some heartless then nobodies and fought one being twilight thorn. The time now then 12:00 midnight in twighlight town they set off for the clock tower wehen the two arrive Zorua gives marley a emotion test. He makes her feel fear then doubt then happyness then embarassmen then regretfulnes then finnally love. After that Marley formed a crush on Zorua. Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Kingdom hearts Chronicles characters